Dani Phantom: Origins
by SuperCynda
Summary: The untold story of the origins of Dani Phantom. I do not own DP, Butch Hartman Does. Please review and favorite/follow!
1. Chapter 1

As I entered the dimly lit dinning room, I was greeted by an assortment of various nik-naks on the walls. Things like old guitars, masks from famous movies, and a old wrestling belt. On the ceiling was a huge crystal chandler with candles glowing faintly making small shadows dance all over the room. On the wall to my right was a large stone fireplace, designed to emit a special green flame. In front of me was the families long dinner table. At the end- my Father.

If you couldn't tell that we were rich. Then you are as blind as a rock.

"Good morning, my sweet, sweet child. Did you sleep well?"

I looked around the room. No one else in sight. "Well actually, Danny 34 was keeping me up all night with his snoring. I didn't get any sleep." I walked over to the gigantic table and sat down next to my Father. I had never understood my Father uncreative names.

"Ah yes. He can be a nuisance at times can't he?"

I glanced down at my plate. Nothing but a piece of dry toast and a glass of water. Life isn't to fancy when you have 49 brothers. Regardless of being rich.

"Yes, he can. He always is."

"He always means well, dosn't he?" My Father asked. "If you want I can have him, taken care of." He pushed a button on the table. A hologram of a woman appeared. "Ah, Maddie...Would you be a dear and get Danny 24 to control his snoring issues?" The hologram smiled. "Sure thing dear!" I looked up from my plate. "Umm Father, it was Danny 34, not 24." He chuckled and nodded at the hologram, who nodded back.

I picked up my toast and took a bite. "You sure didn't need to go all out like this for me." I sarcasticly said. My Father looked back at me, and just stared. After a few minutes I had finished my exquisite breakfast and looked at him. "What?" I asked. "I was just thinking...Say, are you still hungry?" My stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes." he got up and walked towards the nearest door. "I'll go fetch you something a little more...filling." He paused. "Here." He turned around and threw me a present. "I was going to save is for your, brirthday...But a few of your brothers have already tried to steal it. Hold onto it tight and don't let anyone touch it. " I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I'm almost eleven years old. I think I can handle a bunch of retarded brothers." He grinned. "There aren't just retards running in these halls..."

Confused, I opened the gift to find the new PSP that came out about a month ago. Attached to is was a copy of some NFS game. I put the game on the table, I didn't care to much for videogames since the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my chair and looked at my plate. Crumbs. I was starving, and my father had been gone 20 minutes.

I looked over at my new PSP and cringed.

I was told a year ago by my father that I was adopted. He said that me and my family had been in a horrible accident and I was the sole survivor. He had been driving to town about 25 miles from where we lived when he saw a totalled Chevy Cruise in a ditch. He got out of his car and called 911, then checked my families pulses. First he got to my dad, nothing, then my mom, same thing, then my younger brother, nope. He was about to leave when he heard a very soft breathing. He searched through the rumble to find a 10 year old girl laying under a pile of twisted metal, me. He grabbed me and took me to his mansion and nursed me back to health. He told me the third day I was where that I had gotten up from my bed and started crying and running around the house looking for someone or something I knew. My father let me be, knowing that I would eventually get tired and pass out. Once I did he took me back to my bed and I slept for a few hours. I woke up with no memory.

My father walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear! I was making pancakes for you when I got a phone call from an old...errrr...friend." I rolled my eyes. My Father is always making up excuses.

_"So, who was it?" _I asked sarcastically. He smirked. "I am so glad you asked. Remember that party daddy had last week.?" I nodded. I hated it when he referred too himself as 'daddy'.

"Yeah there was this weird Ghost thing attaching Mr. Fenton." I said.

He walked over to me and placed three pancakes on my plate.

"Enjoy!" he grinned. "Im sorry that I forgot the maple syrup...We ran out yesterday and you know how far we live from town."

I looked at him, all confused like. "Maple-what-now?" At the time I had never heard of maple syrup. I took a bite.

"It's cold."

He patted my head. "I'm sorry Dani, but now isn't the time to complain. I need you to follow me to my private study." He seemed awfully cheery.

My father isn't ever cheery.

Jokingly I asked, "Who are you and what have you done with my Father?"

He smiled. "Oh ha ha, you sound just like Daniel." I looked at him. "Who?" He shook his head. "Oh nothing. It'll be revealed soon. Soon you will understand. Now finish your pancakes! We have a long day ahead of us." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

I swallowed the last of my cold pancakes and followed my Father to his private study. The walls were covered with bookshelves that covered nearly every inch of the walls. We walked toward a fireplace on the back wall. My Father pulled a statue of his head forward. The fireplace opened up.

"Lady first." My Father told me. I walked down the erie staircase to a locked titanium door. To the side was a keypad.

"Excuse me." my Father said, "If you ever need to get into here, the passcode is "M4DD13." He entered the code. The door slid open to reveal a lab of some sort. "What is this place?" I asked.

"My lab. Pretty impressive, right?" He awkwardly smiled. "It's more than I thought you had." I said since I never knew we had a lab under our home. "What do you do here exactly?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Ghosts, Dani, I study ghosts."

"What? You?"

He chuckled. "Yes...I didn't want you to know as you might have gotten scared and ran way or something. But lately you have seemed to have matured quite a lot. So I assumed now would be a good time." I walked around the lab. Various gadgets and thingys laid on tables and walls. A few had screens, a few had contents, a few ahead triggers.

"Father wh-" I started. Father cut me off.

"Danielle, Doesn't 'Father' seem too formal?"

I stared at him in confusion. "Yes, but that's all that I have ever called you."

He smiled. "Could we stick to dad, or Vlad?" I thought for a second... "Yeah I guess..." I didn't really know what to say. He turned away and opened a drawer filled with guns that looked like they came from space. He saw my jaw drop. "Want one?" He asked.

I nodded.

He then looked through the weaponry. "To big... To small... oo underpowered... Ah, how about this?" He showed me a small silver pistol. I didn't expect to actually receive one. "For me? Are you really going to give a 12 year old girl a space pistol?" I was wondering if dad was in his right mind, or if he even had one left.

Straight faced, he told me, "Danielle, not only to I study ghosts, I also hut them. They come to our world through these portals. I have one, I'll show you it later if you want." I nodded. "Anyways," he said, "They enter our world and lay waste to it. As a rich man of America, I feel as it is one of my duties to protect our country from...ghosts."

I kind of stopped listening. Everything was so shiny and hi-tech. "Cool..." I said, even though I wasn't listening. "Could I have my space gun now?" He frowned at me and told me that the guns were "_Ectoplasmic Blasters_", or _"Ecto-Blasters" _for short.

"How do I load it? Where does the magazine go?" I had watched a few cop shows on TV and they always talked about guns and reloading and whatnot, so I had some knowledge in guns, but not much.

He handed me a small clear tube. "Here," He pulled out on instruction manual, "Take this too. You are going to need how to learn how to use it." I rolled my eyes. How hard could it be? "there's a catch to this, isn't there?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Dani. Yes there is."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dang it dad." I snapped, "I thought you were actually just giving me a gun to shoot the crud out of random things with." My dad had just shown me his secret life: a ghost studier/hunter. He had offered me a Ecto-Blaster. I took the bait, now I was trapped doing his bidding.

"Dani..." Vlad softly said, "I am giving you the gun to, _'shoot the crud out of random things'" _Vlad walked over to his computer and typed in a few things. He continued, "I'm requesting you to hunt ghosts for me. I am sooo busy nowadays with random people calling me asking to support their company and other stuff that I have to attend to."

I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"So you are going to send a 12 year old girl out to the big city to shoot ghosts? Doesn't that sound like a way for me to be arrested?" He looked over at me. "Yes, but I have a backup plan for that." He pulled up a file of a ghost. Although the file picture was extremely distorted, I figured what it did. "Volt, huh?" I asked, "You want me to take down an electrical ghost? Sounds...hard."

Vlad smirked. "No, Dani...Volt is what you would call...errrrr...a stupid ghost, however he is powerful. Since you only have that gun, you will have to use your brains to fight him, not strengh."

I looked at my arms. For being a girl, I was awfully strong.

"Dad, do you have some sort of outfit I could wear? You know, to hide my identity?" Vlad smirked again. "Trying to be a superhero now, are we?" He walked over to a closet type door and pulled out a jump suit. "Will this do?" He asked. I grabbed it and examined it.

The suit was what any super hero costume would be like. It was flexible and came in parts. The Top was one third black and the rest was white. The middle of the outfit was bare so that it would reveal my lower torso. The pants were black and on the edge made a white 'u' shape. The boots were also white. A black symbwaw was on the white part of the top. There was also gloves that countered the color of the sleeve it was on. One black, one white.

"What, no mask?" I jokingly said.

"When wearing this, you'll be known as Danielle Phantom, the teen ghost hunter from Wisconsin. Let no one know who you really are."

"So that's what the symbol stands for? Dani Phantom?" Vlad shook his head. "Danielle, not Dani." He told me.

"It's my name, I should get a say so." I told him and I walked out of the lab to go practice with my new toy.


	5. SuperCynda tells a tale of explanation!

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter being so short and rushed. I didn't have much motivation to describe the flight and the plane itself. Yes I am making Dani's first fight in Seoul, South Korea. Why? Because as of June 2014, this is where I am living (as I said before I am moving) and I have lived here for four years. I just want something to remember my time here... I also figured I could maybe make some jokes about Korea. Will they be racist to Koreans or Americans or the poor polar bears in Afric- of wait, wrong continent... Any who, These joke may be rude and racist, and I apologise in advance. I don't have any grudge on any race as all people are people, no matter their background, even criminal. (Yes, this means you Dani... c:) and no I didn't mean I praise criminals, but even if they are as bad as Vlad Plasmius, they are still human, (unless they are Plasmius...) **

**Anyways This chapter is really just me talking. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far! I plan on making Dani's battle with Volt very, ummmmm... Entertaining, I guess I can say that.**

**oh and before I forget!**

**PS: Some of you may be wondering why Vlad gave Dani so much gear that did what she could normally do without them using her ghost powers. Dani, who is unaware of being a clone of Danny Phantom, is also unaware of being half ghost. I'll have Vlad reveal it to her soon. **

**Anyways... I'll...CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Kuledud3's old outro... '3')**

**End of AN**


End file.
